poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Kennel Kittens
The Kennel Kittens are a mirror organization to the Pound Puppies. They are based in an animal shelter and find homes for kittens. Their goals sometimes bring them into conflict with the Pound Puppies. As of the writing of this article, the only known branch of the Kennel Kittens is the Happy Valley branch, although it is likely that, as with the Pound Puppies, other branches exist. Information in this article only relates to the Happy Valley branch until other branches are shown. Members *'Ace' (voiced by Eric McCormack) is the leader of the Kennel Kittens, similar to Lucky. He also shares Lucky's dedication and optimism. *'Fluffy' (voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown) is the group's second in command. She is tough but sweet at heart, like Cookie. She is a Ragamuffin. *'Kugel' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) is a Munchkin cat and a genius inventor, similar to Strudel. *'Squeak' (voiced by Michael Rapaport) is a Siamese Cat, and a street-smart dealer, just like Squirt. *'Tiny' (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a big Maine Coon cat with a simple mind, much like Niblet. The only difference between the two is that Tiny wears a collar and Niblet doesn't. Profile The Kennel Kittens first appeared in "Catcalls", where they and the Pound Puppies had brought adoptees to the same home. With one parent despising cats and the other hating dogs, the two groups went to extreme measures to prove which was best, resulting in the destruction of the family's living room, and the parents deciding to return both pets. Realizing the error of their ways, the two sides work together to ensure the puppy and kitten could stay. When the job is done, they start fighting each other after Ace spits at Lucky. The Kennel Kittens make a brief appearance in "McLeish Unleashed", when the Pound Puppies cross their path during a mission. They are later called to help the Pound Puppies by Mr. Nut Nut. Lucky warns them that if Feltwaddle's horrible machine plan works, it would spread to the cat shelters. The Kennel Kittens destroy the machine, and save the Pound Puppies. Lucky declares that he owes them a favor, but Ace doesn't call it in, liking the idea of a dog being in his debt. In "Kennel Kittens Return", they trick the Pound Puppies out of a new piece of tech by distracting them with a "peace offering" of a Bacon. In retaliation, the Pound Puppies send in a disguised Squirt to infiltrate them. Squirt (or "Twinklebell" as he calls himself) earns the trust of the Kennel Kittens, particularly Fluffy, but is unmasked by Squeak. Squirt, having developed genuine feelings of friendship toward the cats, warns them that they are about to walk into a trap, but they refuse to listen, and detain him. The Kennel Kittens indeed walk into an ambush from the Pound Puppies, but Squirt, having freed himself, manages to talk the two sides down. The Kennel Kittens admit that they really needed the device, but thought they would be refused if they simply asked. Lucky agrees to let the Kennel Kittens borrow the device, and the two groups part ways peaceably. As they leave, Fluffy asks Squirt if he would like to share a saucer of milk with her sometime. Squirt replies in the positive, even suggesting they throw in some fish heads. They say "Once a Kennel Kitten, always a Kennel Kitten." A rogue Kennel Kitten, Puss Puss Galore, served as the villain of "The Pups Who Loved Me." In "Once a Ralph, Always a Ralph" the Kennel Kittens tried to get Ralph to help them with their plans, but ultimately failed to sway him. In "Hello Kitten", the Pup club and a kitten named Teensy helped the Kennel Kittens find kitten Spoons her perfect person, and reunite her with her puppy friend Bumper. It is also revealed that when Ace was a kitten, he was best friends with a puppy. However the puppy eventually left to be with his perfect person, leaving Ace alone, heartbroken, and wary of dogs from that point on. Although Patches, Rebound, and Cupcake helped convince him that dogs are not half bad, and inspired him to try and find his old dog friend to get his side of the story. Trivia *Not only do the Kennel Kittens have the same personalities and color schemes as their Pound Puppy counterparts, they are also voiced by the same voice artists. The studio simply increases the pitch of the voice recordings. *At the end of "Kennel Kittens Return", it was hinted that Fluffy and Squirt might have been forming a relationship. Gallery 5.jpg|Kennel Kittens and Pound Puppies wrecking the O'Bannon house.|link=Catcalls TDd1dktMNHZQSjQx o pound-puppies-episode-24--kennel-kitties-return-pt2.jpg|link=Kennel Kittens Return Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Organizations Category:Cats Category:Adversaries Category:To multiple characters Category:Kennel cat breeds Category:Antagonists